


Detention

by SosaLola



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9984302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SosaLola/pseuds/SosaLola
Summary: Xander is sent to Principal Snyder's office. Again.





	

 

 

This is the fourth time this week. No student has ever been called to the principal’s office as much before. Snyder starts to wonder if the boy is beginning to suspect. He’s not the sharpest pencil in the box, but those girls he hangs out with are, especially that Rosenberg girl. Snyder has done all he can to hide his interest; all those insults and put downs directed at Harris are enough to do the trick.   
  
Xander barges into his office without even knocking. Manners are lost on that boy.  
  
“What is it this time? Did I stain your spotless cafeteria floor with milk or will that unanticipated C in English ensure me a ticket to a higher level class?” The kid flings himself on the chair and almost props his legs on Snyder’s desk. One icy stare is enough for the boy to knock off the nonchalant act and go back to how Snyder likes him; awkward and shifty. Boy thinks he can be smug in his presence. No more silly excuses. This time, Snyder is pulling out the big guns.  
  
"You’ve been spotted sneaking out of campus while school’s in session.”  
  
“Oh, I just… needed to get a book from my house, you know,” he blurts out. That jittering leg sends shivers down Snyder’s body.   
  
“But you didn’t return until after school hours.” Eyebrows furrowing in disapproval. “And what were you doing staying in the school library until midnight?”  
  
"Would you believe me if I said I had to study for an important test?”   
  
“Your report cards beg to differ.”   
  
“So, uh, detention… again?” Xander bites on his lower lip, and Snyder can barely contain himself. Who cares about brains and manners? The boy’s got the looks. What would Snyder do to use that wooden ruler on his firm, young ass?   
  
Shaking himself out of his fantasies, Snyder looks directly at the kid’s nervous eyes. “There’s no way around it, but this time it’s going to be here.” A glint in Snyder’s eye is hard to miss. “With me.”  
  
Xander’s eyes go wide with fear. “I seriously doubt I deserve this honor.”  
  
“Oh, don’t sell yourself short. So, I’ll see you here after last period.” The devilish grin makes Harris’ Adam’s apple wobble.


End file.
